1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to liquid slurry incorporators and more specifically to a trailer having a single point hitch for incorporation of the slurry.
2. Description of the Related Art
Slurry wagons having an incorporator directly attached to them only allow for the incorporator to be raised or lowered and in some cases pitched fore or aft. The incorporator is limited in width and weight due to the wagon""s capacity to support the applicator. The ability of the wagon to turn while incorporating without jeopardizing the structural integrity of the slurry wagon and/or the incorporator is limited with the incorporator directly attached to the wagon.
Further, it is important to limit the number of times the applicator is run through the fields to avoid soil compaction which will reduce crop yields.
The trailing incorporator carriage system uses a separate trailer for carrying the applicator. There is a one-point hitch connecting the trailer to the slurry wagon. The trailer allows for turning the wagon more readily without stress on the applicator. Further the trailer supports the applicator so that the wagon need not support the weight and can thus carry more slurry without overloading the slurry wagon making for a more efficient use of the wagon and fewer refills due to overloading.
The trailer allows for a wider applicator by reducing the weight of the applicator on the slurry wagon and allowing the easier turning by the one point hitch. Further a wider applicator will reduce the number of passes of the applicator through the field reducing the soil compaction and increasing the efficiency of the operator by more quickly applying the slurry.
It is an object of the invention to provide a wider applicator.
It is an object of the invention to increase the turning ability of the applicator.
It is an object of the invention to lower the weight carried by the slurry wagon.
It is an object of the invention to reduce soil compaction.
It is an object of the invention to reduce the number of passes required for application.
It is an object of the invention to decrease the stress on the applicator when turning.
It is an object of the invention to increase the amount of slurry carried in the slurry wagon.
It is an object of the invention to increase efficiency of applying slurry.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following description of the preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.